1. Field of the invention
This invention may be used by clinical and non clinical personel for the purpose of strengthening and range of motion activities where specific lines of pull and graded resistance are important to achieving goals in rehabilitation or athletic training. More specifically the present invention relates to a quick indirect connect/disconnect multiple graded flexible tubing clamp. Further more, this device is particularly adapted to providing comfort while engaging increasing resistance while operating the device through range of motion activities without visable abrasion or wear to the tubing ends.
Professional ball players, sports enthusiasts, patients in the upper extremity rehabilitation settings and patients requiring home programs may benefit from using this device. Virtually every plane of motion of all joints above the fingers may benefit from said device. Modified handles allow specific finger function to include lateral pinch, opposition pinch, and three jaw chuck.
2. Description of prior art
Prior patents generally disclose various methods of permanently crimping or clamping a single flexible tube with the exception of the Arenas quick connect-disconnect tubing adapter who utilized an ingenious method for clamping a tube end in a sterile environment incorporating a serrated collet and an eliptical interplay to allow the joining of another tube within, which may be reversed is desired.
Another commercial example is that of an expansion piece cone or cylinder shaped engaged at a tubing end and thus preventing escape of the tubing end through the aperature of a handle.
This invention differs from prior patents and commercially available devices in that said invention will capture any number of tubing simultaneously to maximum resistance of the user by a series of graded aperatures incorporating three point contact within the device. The tube(s) held within their confines by the inherent resistance of the tube(s) upon itself as well, as elaborated on in the preceeding discussion. As we demonstrate the ratio for Clamping always being greater than the resistance of the pull. No other device is available which will allow therapists and trainers to adjust the resistance of flexible tubes in a quick connect/disconnect handle clamp.
This invention is distinctive over the described prior art devices in that it is not limited to one tube resistance. It is not an adapter as with Arena's invention, it is a multiple flexible tube quick connect-disconnect handle clamp for grading resistance for strengthening. The mechanism involved being an indirect three point contact clamp engaged completely and indirectly by the inherent act of exercise.